


I Miss You So

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darren moves to NYC to audition for jobs and Chris stays in LA, they have a hard time making the distance work. Chris didn’t realize how hard it would be missing someone so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You So

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/84936019151/i-miss-you-so)

               “I hate the way you talk to me,” Chris says into the phone, tears falling down his face.

                “I’m sor—“

                “And I hate it when you apologize.”

                “Chris,” Darren sighs on the other side of the phone. “What do you want me to do?”

                “I want you to shut up!” Chris screeches.

                They both stay on the line breathing heavily, Chris’ sobs filling in the gaps of silence.

                “I don’t know what to say,” Darren whispers, voice hopeless. “I don’t know what to say.”

                “Tell me that you love me and you’re sorry and you’ll come back to LA.”

                “Chris,” Darren sighs again.

                And it feels like all he ever does is sigh. Ever since he moved to New York and left Chris alone in LA, promising that they could make this long distance thing work, all Daren ever does is sigh. Chris cries and Darren sighs and they hardly ever talk.

                Chris has never felt so alone as he does when he logs onto Facebook every night and sees pictures of Darren at bars and shows, hanging out with friends in parks and museums, smiling and drinking and doing cartwheels in the winter snow.

                “It’s only supposed to be a year,” Darren says helplessly. “What do you want me to do?”

                Chris doesn’t want to tell him to come home. He wants Darren to do that on his own.

                “And we’re already four months into it and hating each other,” Chris laments.

                “I don’t hate you,” Darren replies quickly, passionately. If there’s one thing that Darren hasn’t stopped doing it’s speaking in overly dramatic or passionate terms.

                Chris takes a calming breath, but it comes out in a huff of annoyance.

                Darren moved out to New York four months ago with plans of auditioning and playing shows. He always wanted to break into theatre, and LA isn’t the place to do that. If Darren wants to go _anywhere_ in his career, then he needed to leave the city. Chris knew that. He _knew_ that. He just couldn’t swallow it.

                So Darren moved out to New York and into an apartment with some friends. He sleeps on a futon in the living room and he got himself a part time job that pays him enough money to survive, but still gives him time to audition in the mornings and afternoons. He even booked a commercial. When he did he called Chris and Chris would practically see the vibrant smile on Darren’s face. They Skyped that night and laughed and told jokes, and for a week things were good.

                But now Chris spends his time missing Darren and Darren spends his time out with friends, and Chris doesn’t want to be the bitter old bastard who wishes his boyfriend were unhappy, but a part of him does. A part of him wishes Darren were as miserable as he is. A part of him wishes that Darren would cut his trip short and come back to Chris.

                Chris is stuck in LA. He has his job. He’s a supporting actor in two different TV shows, and he picks up guest spots all of the time. He wants to break into film, not theatre.

                “I have to go,” Darren says, pausing on the phone.

                “I love you,” Chris murmurs, pressing the phone hard against his ear hoping it will bring him closer to Darren.

                “I know,” Darren says. “I know you do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/84936019151/i-miss-you-so)


End file.
